This disclosure relates to data communication profiles for systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings, such as a smart home. This disclosure relates to a fabric network that couples electronic devices using one or more network types and a device description profile used to identify capabilities, statuses, and settings of devices.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. In the networks, the devices within may vary in capabilities, options, statuses, or various other properties of a remote device within the smart home network. For example, the capabilities, options, and statuses of an HVAC appliance (e.g., thermostat) may vary vastly from the capabilities, options, and statuses of a hazard detector device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.